Ángeles Sanguinarios
Los Ángeles Sanguinarios o Ángeles Sanguine (Angels Sanguine en inglés) son un Capítulo Leal de Marines Espaciales creado a partir de los Ángeles Sangrientos durante la Segunda Fundación. Se dice que bajo los bruñidos cascos de los Ángeles Sanguinarios se oculta una voluntad de hierro, pero la verdad es mucho más siniestra. Solo unos pocos fuera del Capítulo conocen su terrible secreto, pero a pesar de ello, poseen una larga y gloriosa historia. Historia La historia de los Ángeles Sanguinarios es tan extensa como gloriosa, y el Capítulo ha tenido una gran relevancia en muchas victorias contra los horrores que surgen del Ojo del Terror. Fueron ellos quienes sellaron las puertas de Gharvenghuul mientras la Hueste de la Pestilencia caía sobre ellos. Los Ángeles Sanguinarios destruyeron la incipiente Tormenta de Sangre de Lord Hakkath en Bedecca II y cosecharon una gran victoria en las Islas del Vacío frente a un ejército traidor comandado por Typhus en persona. No obstante, la sombra del La Imperfección flota incluso sobre ellos, y nadie sabe ni qué lleva a los Hermanos de Batalla de este Capítulo a ocultar siempre su rostro de la mirada de otros, llevando el casco siempre puesto salvo en la privacidad de su Fortaleza-Monasterio, ni a qué se debe el aumento de psíquicos incipientes en sus filas, que ya cuentan con un Librarium casi el doble de numeroso que el de ningún otro Capítulo Sucesor de los Ángeles Sangrientos, ni cuál es el misterio que se oculta en las catacumbas bajo el hogar del Capítulo. The Angels Sanguine are another Chapter formed when the Blood Angels Legion was divided during the Second Founding, and like many of their peers, the Chapter’s Battle-Brothers have served with honour and courage throughout the ten thousand years of the Age of Imperium. The Chapter is especially honoured for its heroic actions defending the regions surrounding the Eye of Terror against the Black Crusades of the servants of Chaos, and held in high esteem by most other Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes. Despite this proud heritage, there lingers an air of mystery about the Angels Sanguine that can only be a result of the tragic Flaw of the Blood Angels. The most outwardly distinctive feature of the Angels Sanguine is that none of the Chapter’s Battle-Brothers ever remove their helmets, nor reveal their faces in the presence of one not of their own Chapter. Even amongst their own kin, whether of their own Chapter or others of the line of Sanguinius, they obscure their features beneath monkish hoods. Exactly why this should be the case has never been determined by any outsiders, and as a result, the Chapter’s Battle-Brothers are regarded with a measure of dread by most they encounter. What might lie beneath the helmets and hoods none can say. Perhaps they are afflicted by some psychical mutation linked to the Flaw, or maybe they simply choose to obscure their faces as some form of penance. Furthermore, a number of dark tales have emerged regarding the Chapter’s Fortress-Monastery, most of which concern the dark catacombs said to lie far beneath it. En la Cuenca de Jericho thumb|left|372px|Hermano de batalla de los Ángeles Sanguinarios Los Ángeles Sanguinarios han estado activos en la Cuenca de Jericho desde al menos el 791.M41, cuando un destacamento de la 1ª Compañía del Capítulo llegó sin ser anunciado a través de la Puerta Disforme Jericho-Fauce y se unió a una fuerza mayor de Ángeles Escarlata, otro Capítulo Sucesor de los Ángeles Sangrientos. Los Ángeles Escarlata estaban llevando a cabo una misión en las profundidades de los sistemas controlados por el Caos que rodeaban la Anomalía de Hadex, una misión lanzada por orden del Señor de la Vigilia, el Comandante de la Guardia Mordigael de los Ángeles Sangrientos. Parece que el objetivo de esta fuerza combinada era un Señor del Caos concreto, y que esta misión era asunto del Capítulo y que no tenía nada que ver con la misión de los Guardianes de la Muerte en la Cuenca de Jericho. La misión no se debatió en la Cámara de Vigilancia de la Fortaleza de la Guardia Erioch, ni tampoco se compartió ningún dato con la Inquisición o con el Alto Mando de la Cruzada de Achilus. Preocupados por el giro de los acontecimientos, un cónclave improvisado de Inquisidores instalado en la Torre de Latón de la Fortaleza de la Guardia Erioch se decidieron a descubrir algo de lo ocurrido, y al hacerlo se pusieron en contra del Señor de la Vigilia, uno de los individuos más poderosos de toda la zona de guerra de la Cuenca de Jericho. A pesar de que les costó las vidas de muchos de sus seguidores más valiosos, los Inquisidores descubrieron una pieza única y valiosa de información concerniente a la misión: su objetivo era un caudillo que había sido visto por última vez hacía 300 años en la vecindad del Vórtice Aullante entre el sector Calixis y la Extensión de Koronus. El renegado no había sido visto desde entonces, pero su repentina reaparición en la Cuenca de Jericho había sido claramente algo de importancia capital para el Comandante de la Guardia. La razón de esto, y de la implicación de los Ángeles Sanguinarios, se vio insinuada cuando los Inquisidores descubrieron el título por el que el Señor del Caos operaba en ese momento: Lazoreth el Sin Rostro. Los curiosos Inquisidores nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de difundir su descubrimiento, pues en el transcurso de los días y semanas siguientes al retorno del Comandante de la Guardia a la Fortaleza de la Guardia Erioch, cada uno de ellos pareció desaparecer o encontrar un desafortunado final. De aquellos Inquisidores cuyos cuerpos fueron encontrados, uno fue descubierto congelado en las cámaras de hielo de los Terrenos de Caza, una sección de la fortaleza dedicada al entrenamiento en ecosistemas arduos. Otro fue encontrado flotando en el vacío, con una escalofriante expresión de puro terror grabada en su cara. El cuerpo de un tercero se encontró desangrado en la base de la Torre de Latón, tumbado a plena vista como si fuera una advertencia. Varios de los Ángeles Sanguinarios tomaron el Juramento Apócrifo y sirven en la Larga Vigilia hasta el día de hoy. Acciones notables * Juicio de los Bebedores de Almas (M41) - Un destacamento de los Ángeles Sanguinarios, liderado por el Comandante Gethsemar, se encontraba en las proximidades de la Falange cuando el Capítulo Renegado de los Bebedores de Almas fue capturado, y solicitó participar en el juicio a los prisioneros. Durante el juicio, Gethsemar presidió el duelo de honor entre Reinez, de los Puños Carmesíes, y N'Kalo, de los Caballeros de Hierro, sobre el derecho de este último a defender a los Bebedores de Almas. Posteriormente, presentó las pruebas reunidas por sus Sacerdotes Sanguinarios sobre la falsedad del parentesco genético entre los Bebedores de Almas y los Puños Imperiales, obtenidas a partir de la semilla genética del Bebedor de Almas Michairas. Cuando se produjo el ataque sorpresa de los peregrinos del Ojo Cegado, Gethsemar y su Guardia Sanguinaria escaparon indemnes, y posteriormente se unieron a los Cráneos Plateados en la segunda oleada del asalto a los archivos de la Falange, donde se habían atrincherado los últimos Bebedores de Almas para morir luchando. Allí, Gethsemar se enfrentó a Sarpedon, y fue salvado de morir por el Capitán de Asedio Daviks de los Cráneos Plateados. Tras la apertura del Ojo del Depredador por el Dreadnought Daenyathos, los Ángeles Sanguinarios combatieron contra los Demonios liderados por Abraxas, y el Comandante fue salvado otra vez de morir ante el ataque de un Escorpión de Bronce por una nueva intervención de Daviks. * Fuerza de Ataque Iscon (721.M41) - El Capitán Iscon de los Ángeles Sanguinarios dirigió una fuerza de ataque formada a partir de varios Capítulos además del suyo contra los Corsarios Eldars que acosaban al mundo minero de Volyn. En el cenit de la campaña, Iscon acorraló y mató al Príncipe Corsario Nhilus el Apasionado en un épico duelo que desde entonces entró a formar parte de las leyendas del Capítulo. *'Atrocidad de Vandred (864.M41)' - El Arconte Thysk lidera a su Kábala de la Tormenta Sangrienta contra Vandred, un mundo feudal donde el Capítulo de los Ángeles Sanguinarios recluta nuevos aspirantes. Convencida de poder vencer, una fuerza de ataque de Ángeles Sanguinarios aterriza en el planeta sin saber que está siguiendo el juego del Arconte. Thysk libera una plaga de sangre que ha comprado a un alto precio al Cónclave de Hemónculos de Los Alterados, un virus que ataca directamente a la maldición genética de los hijos de Sanguinius. Conscientes de su locura, pero incapaces de detenerla, los Ángeles Sanguinarios matan y devoran a quienes vinieron a salvar antes de caer unos sobre otros, mientras los Eldars Oscuros beben la agonía, el terror y la desesperación. * Cónclave de los hijos de Sanguinius (999.M41) – Moviéndose en los límites del olvido tras los eventos en el mundo santuario de Sabien, el destino del Capítulo de los Ángeles Sangrientos requería ahora de la magnanimidad de sus Capítulos Sucesores. El Comandante Dante convocó a todos los Capítulos Sucesores de los Ángeles Sangrientos a un cónclave en Baal tras la casi desastrosa guerra civil del Capítulo que a punto estuvo de dividir a los Ángeles Sangrientos. Dante pidió apoyo a los Sucesores de los Ángeles Sangrientos para ayudar al Capítulo en la protección del mundo natal de su Primarca en común y sus restos debido al ataque de los Tiránidos y de las Fuerzas del Caos. Mientras Dante lideraba la discusión en el cónclave, el Apothecarion estaba trabajando en un radical nuevo proceso para reponer las filas de los Ángeles Sangrientos de un plumazo: el arte perdido de la clonación. Caecus era el Apotecario Jefe o Apothecae Majoris de los Ángeles Sangrientos. Inquieto por el decreciente número de su Capítulo, y temiendo su extinción, se implicó en experimentos ineficaces, que el Comandante Dante ordenó que detuvieran, para clonar Marines Espaciales, eliminando la necesidad de pasar por el arduo proceso de la maduración e implantación de la semilla genética en el aspirante. Sin embargo, Caecus desobedeció la orden y en secreto continuó con sus experimentos, incitado por un agente de los Marines Espaciales del Caos, el Apotecario Fabius Bilis. Fue engañado para traer a Bilis, que se hizo pasar por un distinguido y bien conocido Magos Biologis de los Adeptus Mechanicus, a Baal, creyendo erróneamente que el falso “Magos” lo ayudaría a clonar Marines Espaciales para aumentar el número de Ángeles Sangrientos. A través de las manipulaciones de Bilis, Caecus fue engañado y sólo consiguió crear monstruos, clones Astartes mutantes conocidos como “Demonios de Sangre” que fueron consumidos por la Sed de Sangre. Estas criaturas eran un espejo machacado y corregido de la imagen de un Ángel Sangriento, pero sin ninguna de las cualidades que se cabría esperar de un humano. La mutación que había afectado a la semilla genética de los Ángeles Sangrientos había sido realzada por las maquinaciones y la Caótica tecno-herejía de Fabius Bilis, y con cada gota de sangre que consumían, la sed que dominaba a los Demonios de Sangre crecía y crecía. Los mutantes escaparon del laboratorio de Caecus y comenzaron a correr descontrolados a través de los sagrados pasillos de la Fortaleza-Monasterio de los Ángeles Sangrientos. Los Ángeles Sanguinarios, junto con los Ángeles Sangrientos y el resto de Sucesores, defendieron con éxito los lugares más sagrados de Baal: el Sepulcro Dorado del Primarca Sanguinius dentro del sepulcro sagrado donde el Gran Ángel yace por toda la eternidad, durmiendo en la luz, conservado para siempre. Los Hijos de Sanguinius destruyeron la horda de mutantes y eliminaron la mancha del Caos. Habían pagado con su sangre por la continuidad del Gran Ángel, y como consecuencia de su desgracia, el Comandante Dante tomó responsabilidad por lo que había ocurrido y lo aceptó sin ninguna queja. Dante creía que había sido su orgullo el que había llevado al Capítulo a ese oscuro lugar. Los Capítulos Sucesores tomaron esto en consideración, así como la petición inicial del Comandante Dante de garantizar a los Ángeles Sangrientos un pequeño diezmo de los Iniciados de sus Capítulos para reponer las filas del Capítulo. Los Capítulos Sucesores estuvieron de acuerdo por unanimidad en entregar a los Ángeles Sangrientos algunos de sus Neófitos para ayudar a su ancestral Capítulo a reconstruir sus fuerzas tras el asalto del Caos, y para prepararse ante el asalto de los Tiránidos y de las fuerzas del Caos que se aproximaban. * 13ª Cruzada Negra (999.M41) - Los Ángeles Sanguinarios desplegaron 7 Compañías contra las fuerzas del Caos. Heráldica Los Ángeles Sanguinarios visten servoarmaduras partidas en rojo y negro con aquila pectoral amarilla, marcas blancas y rodillera derecha marcada con la heráldica de la Compañía. Su emblema es un cráneo blanco con alas rojas sobre campo negro. Elementos conocidos Miembros * Lord Sentikan - Sentikan es el actual Señor del Capítulo de los Ángeles Sanguinarios. * Gethsemar - Comandante del destacamento que participó en el juicio a los Bebedores de Almas a bordo de la Falange. * Zimri - Capitán de la 2ª Compañía. * Iscon - Capitán que dirigió la Fuerza de Ataque homónima contra los Corsarios Eldars que acosaban al mundo minero de Volyn. * Nolasco - Nolasco fue un Capellán de los Ángeles Sanguinarios que sirvió a los Guardianes de la Muerte en la Fortaleza de la Guardia Erioch hace milenios, famoso por sus sermones y por haber contribuido a la derrota de la entidad conocida como el Señor del Relámpago. * Ashok - El Bibliotecario Ashok es un miembro de los Ángeles Sanguinarios que actualmente sirve en la Larga Vigilia. Porta el Sudario de Lemartes, con el fin de mantener a raya la Sed de Sangre. También destaca por ser uno de los pocos Marines Espaciales a los que no les gusta llevar su armadura y siente que el Espíritu Máquina no está muy orgulloso de él tampoco. * Escuadra Haggai - Escuadra Táctica de la 2ª Compañía: ** Haggai - Sargento Veterano, armado con cuchillas relámpago. ** Jediddah - Hermano de Batalla, armado con bólter. ** Teman - Hermano de Batalla, armado con lanzallamas. ** Abiel - Hermano de Batalla, armado con bólter. ** Jasin - Hermano de Batalla, armado con bólter. * Faustin - Hermano de Batalla de la 7ª Escuadra Táctica de la 5ª Compañía. Vehículos *''Hermano de Sangre'' - Primer Predator Baal del Capítulo, asignado a la Fuerza de Ataque Iscon. Reliquias * Máscara del Vigilante - La Máscara del Vigilante es una máscara mortuoria dorada que puede integrarse en cualquier casco Astartes o ser portada por sí sola, cuyo impasible rostro dorado contiene avanzados circuitos psicoactivos que permiten a los hijos de Sanguinius recurrir a su don latente para la profecía y la adivinación heredado del Primarca. Galería Faustin_Ángeles_Sanguinarios_7ª_Edición_ilustración.jpg|Faustin, Marine Táctico de la 7ª Escuadra de la 5ª Compañía. Ángeles Sanguinarios Predator.jpg|Predator Baal Hermano de Sangre. Máscara_del_Vigilante_Ángeles_Sanguinarios_Deathwatch_ilustración.jpg|''Máscara del Vigilante''. marine angeles sanguinarios armadura mkIV.jpg Ángeles Sanguinarios Insignia.png|Insignia (No Oficial). Ángeles_Sanguinarios_Estandarte.jpg|Estandarte (No Oficial). Leer más Lista de Ejércitos de Marines Espaciales. Lista de Capítulos Sucesores. Lista de Capítulos Leales. Fuentes * Codex: Ángeles de la Muerte (2ª Edición). * Codex: Marines Espaciales (3ª Edición). * Codex: Ojo del Terror (3ª Edición). * Codex: Ángeles Sangrientos (Ediciones 4ª, 5ª y 7ª). * Codex: Eldars Oscuros (7ª Edición). * Cómo Pintar Marines Espaciales. * Deathwatch: Honour the Chapter (Juego de Rol). * Deathwatch: The Emperor's Chosen (Juego de Rol). * Imperial Armour II (Ediciones 1ª y 2ª). * Furia Roja, por James Swallow. * Phalanx, por Ben Counter. Por revisar: Warrior Brood, por C. S. Goto, Index Astartes: Death Company (Ebook), pg. 15, Trial By Blood, por Andy Smillie, The Blood of Angels (Short Story) by C.S. Goto en:Angels Sanguine Categoría:Descendientes de los Ángeles Sangrientos Categoría:Capítulos Leales Categoría:Segunda Fundación